It's their Comedy and my Tragedy
by The Unsinkable Molly Screamo
Summary: Lock, Shock and Barrel come across Comedy and Tragedy, but what happens when the kin of an old foe returns for revenge.
1. Comedy and Tragedy

_Comedy and Tragedy, a powerful duo. Both of them best friends. Both of them lost forever. The duo lived in a land, which no one knows of, they were separated when that world faded away. Comedy was placed in the care of Mr. Santa Claus but no one knows where Tragedy went, well all except 3._

* * *

One night Lock, Shock and Barrel were exploring the town of Holloween like they usually did when they were board. Shock the eldest of the boys was 16, Lock the second was 15 and Barrel was 14. Ever since Oogie Boogie had been killed by Jack Skeletington the Trick or Treaters had been out of business. As they wandered deeper into the town they got separated, Shock and Barrel went down one busier street, while Lock when down a lonely street that was much darker than the rest. You see the trio had changed a lot, like for instance, Lock had a now dark shade of red hair that almost looked brown. His clothes baggy black pants and a black T-shirt with red flames, he wore regular sneakers and still had his devil mask only it was a darker red. As he walked down the road he saw a girl, but this girl was a bit funny looking. She was wearing a blue and black dress that came down to her knees, and she had blue and black stripped leggings. Upon further examination the dress she had on was a corset top dress, and she was wearing a blue mask with a large frown. She had long black fingerless gloves with blue roses sewn into it and her hair was a deep raven black; she also looked about as old as Lock. Lock stopped about 10 feet away from her and so did she, for the longest time they just looked at one another.

"Hey" Lock finally said.

"Hello" she replied and Lock came closer.

"I've never seen you around here before, who are you" Lock said now 5 feet in front of her.

"I could ask you the very same thing" she replied in a sorrowful tone.

"Well what's your name?" Lock asked now less that 2 feet in front of her.

"Tragedy, and yours is?" she asked.

"Lock, and where did you come from" he asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is walking down this road," Tragedy said. Lock took off his mask and looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him, they were gold. They contrasted greatly with her blue and black attire, they made Lock just want to burst out into tears but he didn't.

"Take off your mask" Lock commanded, you see he was still the leader of the group and still bossy.

"No" Tragedy said and tried to walk past him.

"I said take it off, I want to see what you look like" Lock said reaching for the mask as she tried to get away.

"No" she said again and Lock grabbed her. Well then it broke out into a fight and that's where we will leave these two for now.

* * *

Barrel and Shock were very ticked off about Lock getting lost, they had lived here all their life and he still got lost.

"Ugh, stupid Lock now we have to go find him" Shock said with a growl.

"And you say I'm stupid" Barrel commented.

"Shut up you are" Shock hissed.

Barrel and Shock had also changed; Barrel had grown so he was the same high as the rest of the gang. He still wore all black with his skeleton bones painted on his clothes and he kept his mask but he took a new approach with black jeans and a regular T-shirt. His hair was now longer and sometimes hung in front of his face. Now Shock still had his dress only it was a deeper purple along with the hat, and of course his hair became a deeper green. The same old voice and the same old mask were still on this fellow. As they were walking they noticed a boy in front of them, he was wearing black pants out lined in gold and a gold shirt outlined in black. His mask was a goldenrod color with a large smiling face on it, and he just walked over to the pair. Barrel and Shock just stood there until he was about 2 feet away from them.

"Hello" he said with a cheerful voice, and they both noticed his eyes were a cheery blue that contradicted his golden appearance.

"Hi?' Shock said confused.

"Who are you?" Barrel asked.

"The names Comedy" he said.

"Well Comedy, I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?" Shock asked.

"I have no idea" Comedy said, "I just remember walking down the street".

"Interesting, well would you like to help us find our friend?" Barrel asked.

"Sure" Comedy said and walked along the street with Shock and Barrel.

* * *

"Hey" Jack Skeleington yelled as he ran over to a fighting pair on a street. The two teens were rolling around on the floor. He came up and pulled a boy up from on top of a girl who probably barely reached his chin. Jack looked at the boy and was amazed at who it was.

"For the last time take off your mask" Lock yelled.

"Lock, what are you doing" Jack asked.

"She wont take off her mask and I want to see her face" Lock said picking up his mask that had dropped while he was fighting.

"Well who is this?" he said looking at the sad little girl as she picked herself up and wiped the dirt from her close.

"Leave me alone" she yelled and ran off in the direction of the cemetery.

"Jack what's going on?" Sally said running up to him and Lock.

"Lock and that girl got into a fight, and this is getting stranger by the second" Jack said looking down at the pouting Lock.

"Would you like me to go talk to her?" Sally asked.

"Please?" Jack said.

"Her name is Tragedy" Lock mumbled and Sally left to find the girl.


	2. How to say I'm sorry

Sally entered the Cemetery, looking for this mysterious girl Jack and Lock had trouble with.

"Tragedy" Sally called "Tragedy".

"Go away" a shout came from nowhere.

"Please I just want to talk" Sally pleaded.

"No! Just leave me alone" Tragedy called now sounding like she was crying. Well Sally followed the crying until she found a lone little girl sitting by the tombstone where Sally used to get her deadly night shade. She was curled up into a ball crying her head off, but she still didn't take her mask off.

"Why don't you want to take your mask off?" Sally asked.

"Because I'm different, I don't look like anyone here" Tragedy said.

"How do you know this?" Sally said sitting next to her.

"Because a little boy and his friends cam running up to me calling me a freak. He said I looked funny so I put on my mask and I don't want to take it off" she sobbed.

"Is that all? Or is it also because you don't want to show Lock?" Sally said with a smile.

"You read my mind" Tragedy said spitefully.

"Well will you take off your mask for me?" Sally asked. Tragedy nodded and took off her mask, she was right she did look different that most in Holloween Town. She was very pale but had a natural color in her cheeks, her eyes were a deep golden color, and her shoulder length hair perfectly framed her face.

"You don't look that different" Sally said, "everyone looks a little bit different".

"Hah!" Lock laughed "now I know what you look like without the mask". Tragedy got up and ran from Lock and Sally, Jack was right behind Lock with a sorry look on his face. "What did I do?" Lock said and Jack and Sally goaned.

* * *

Shock, Barrel and their new friend Comedy walked down street after street looking for Lock.

"Oh we are never going to find him" Shock complained.

"Comedy?" a voice said from behind "I thought you were back at the work shop".

"Yes sir, but I don't know how I got here," Comedy said turning around to face…

"Sandy Claws" Shock and Barrel said.

"It's Santa Claus, and I would like to wonder what Comedy is doing here" he asked.

"W-we don't know we just saw him walking down He Street" Barrel said.

"Honest we did" Shock said placing his right hand up in the air.

"Well then, can anyone tell me where Jack is?" Santa said "or better yet Sally".

* * *

"Oh Jack, what are we going to do" Sally said worried about Tragedy.

"I guess we find her" Jack sighed.

"Alright, Lock you follow her since you seem to be the cause of this" Sally said "Jack and I will be waiting at our house, bring here there".

"Alright" Lock sulked and walked off to find this girl, he wasn't sulking because he didn't want to find her. He was sulking because he didn't know how to say he was sorry.


	3. Kin of a Foe

Comedy, Shock and Barrel began to walk towards the cemetery with Santa Claus; they had been searching for Sally and Jack for a while. They finally found out that they were the cemetery so they made their way there.

"Sandy claws?" Jack said as soon as he saw the large man in the red suite on the street.

"Jack, we have a problem" Santa said.

* * *

Tragedy didn't know where she was walking; she had let her anger get the best of her. The worst thing about this whole thing, was that Lock was following her and mumbling. It was really getting on her nerves, and she was about ready to yell at him.

Poor Lock was still wondering how to say he was sorry, he wasn't too good at it. He had never said he was sorry in his life, why should he start now? Just because Jack had said so didn't mean he actually had too. So Lock decided to turn around and head back, but unfortunately he realized where Tragedy was headed towards Boogie Manor.

"Oh no" Lock said as she made the last turn to find the large rickety building. She looked at it for a few minuets then crossed the bridge.

"Tragedy!" Lock shouted and ran after her, if Shock and Barrel where there, well she wouldn't have a pleasant time.

"What" she shouted as she turned around to face him?

"Don't go in there, it's not safe" Lock said grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

"Let me go!" she screamed and began to attempt to pull away from Lock. Sad enough, Lock was twice as strong as she was and whether she liked it or not, she was going with him.

"Yessssss, let my Tragedy go" a woman laughed from the bridge. Lock turned to find Medusa Oogie's Cousin that was banished years ago.

"Who are you?" Tragedy asked from behind Lock, who had pulled her behind him.

"Medusa" Lock hissed.

"Well long time no see little Lock" Medusa laughed.

"Look if you're looking for Oogie, he's not here, he's dead" Lock said beginning to push Tragedy away

"O I know of my poor cousin, but that's not what I'm after" Medusa smiled, "I want my Tragedy".

"Well you can't have her, she's mine" Lock said, before he could catch himself. He silently cursed himself for that, while Tragedy looked at him confused.

"Well, it's seems I have competition now . . . no matter, I will be back for you my dear" Medusa laughed. She gave Tragedy one last look and walked across the bridge and back into the wood towards Holloween Town.

"Who was that?" Tragedy finally asked.

"Someone you hopefully won't get involved with" Lock said and began to pull Tragedy into Boogie Manor.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to go in there" Tragedy sneered.

"Well now you are" Lock growled as he tugged at Tragedy's arm. Lock brought her into the lair of Lock, Shock and Barrel, but by this time Tragedy was back to struggling.

"Let me go, what do you want" Tragedy screamed. Lock, now very annoyed with her, threw her into his room. Ever since about, a year ago, Lock, Shock and Barrel had shared a room, but as they got older and bigger, they had to move into separate rooms.

"I want you to be safe, so stay here and make yourself comfortable" Lock said, closed and locker the door. All the way out, Lock could hear Tragedy screaming and cursing for him to let her out.

* * *

"So your saying, Oogie's cousin is looking for that little girl?" Sally said to Santa.

"That's basically it" Santa said readjusting his hat on his head.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know this" Santa started, "years ago, I was trusted to watch Comedy here. But some one stole him from my work shop according to my elves and now that I've found him I plan to take him back to Christmas Town". Santa turned to tell Comedy to follow him but he was no where to be found. Shock and Barrel had taken Comedy to their Lair.

"Well it seems that Lock is even stupider than you Barrel" Shock said as they entered there home.

"He can't even find his way home" Barrel laughed.

"well until that oaf gets back you can have his room" Shock said and opened the door, but was a little surprised at what he saw.


	4. A Name with a Face

Shock, Barrel and Comedy peered in to see a girl laying on Lock's bed asleep.

"hey who is that?" Shock said about ready to go over there and wake her up.

"Shock wait, just leave her" Comedy whispered "it looks like she was locked in".

"fine but Lock has some explaining to do when he gets back" Shock said and closed the door. Unknown to Comedy, Barrel and Shock had placed a large scopion in the room with the girl, and it had evil intentions.

* * *

Lock was running into Holloween Town to tell everyone that Medusa was there, but apparently they already knew.

"so that's what I want, Tragedy and Comedy" Medusa hissed.

"you won't have them Medusa I give you my word" Santa shouted over the crowd of confused people of Holloween Town.

Lock suddenly realized, if Shock and Barrel arent in this crown then they must be back at the house. Lock cursed under his breath and began to run back to the house.

* * *

Comedy had been thinking about that girl in Lock's room all day, he knew her but he couldn't place a name. While Shock and Barrel said they went to get more food, Comedy snuck into Lock's room and sat with this familiar girl. He just sat there trying to place a name with her face, until panting was at the door was with an angry look on his face.

"who are you. . . and what. . . are you doing with my. . . Tragedy" he said taking breaths between a few words. He also silently cursed himself for saying '_his_ Tragedy' again, one of these days him and his big mouth were going to get it.

"your Tragedy, since when do you own her" Shocks annoying voice came from behind Lock.

"well maybe I do" Lock said.

"well then command your Tragedy to get out, we don't need her" Barrel said.

"well what about him?" Lock said, "if she goes he goes".

"fine your girl can stay but, she has to stay in your room" Shock said and Comedy quickly got up and left Lock alone with the still sleeping Tragedy. Lock sighed, slammed his door shut and fell to the floor, "what am I going to do with you" he thought as he slowly fell asleep


	5. Scorpion's Sting

"Lock, Lock wake up" Tragedy's voice called to him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Tragedy bent over him without her mask.

"So you finally got rid of the mask huh?" Lock said groggily and Tragedy let out a small giggle. "Well it seems as if someone is happy" Lock smiled as he got up from the floor. Tragedy and Lock could hear the screams of the fighting Shock and Barrel from outside, it was usual Shock and Lock to fight but not Barrel and Shock.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid" Shock said hitting him on the head with a book.

"Well he's not dead and neither is she, so I guess there okay" Barrel said.

"The scorpion was supposed to hurt the girl in Lock's room not Comedy" Shock screeched. Lock had turned a very dark red and stormed outside, telling Tragedy to stay there.

"What did you guys do?" Lock said grinding his teeth.

"Stupid Barrel here let his scorpion loose in your room at first to hurt that Tragedy girl" Shock said.

"But it . . . um accidentally got into Shock's room where our friend Comedy was sleeping and.." Barrel said embarrassed.

" THE SCOPION STUNG HIM AND NOW HE'S DYING!" Shock screamed and began to hit Barrel with the book again. Well unknown to the trio, Tragedy made her way into Shocks room where Comedy was, she knew that name. She didn't know why but she knew who it was in the room and yet she didn't, it was very confusing.

"How could he be dying? Barrel has been stung thousands of times and has never died" Lock asked.

"I don't know you idiot, but he's in pain and not doing so well" Shock said.

"I think I should go get Jack and Sally" Lock said and turned to go tell Tragedy, but she wasn't in his room. Lock went into Shocks room and found her standing over that Comedy guy. He didn't know why he cared but he instantly got angry and pulled Tragedy back into his room and this time locked the door and brought the key with him.

"What do you want us to do?" Barrel asked as he was being dragged to be tortured by Shock.

"Make sure Tragedy doesn't come out of my room" Lock hissed.

"With pleasure" Shock chuckled evilly.

* * *

Lock ran into Holloween Town and went to Jack and Sally's house, he rang the doorbell and Sally answered.

"Lock, did you find Tragedy?" she asked.

"Yes, but we have bigger problems" Lock panted, "a guy named Comedy was stung by Barrels scorpion and he isn't doing so well".

"Well then let's go" Sally said and followed Lock to his house.

* * *

Tragedy let out a scream, she was being treated like a possession and she hated it. She wasn't a toy you could just throw around; she was a living being.

"HEY QUIET DOWN IN THERE" Shock screamed.

"MAKE ME!" Tragedy screamed. Suddenly the door slammed open and hit her in the face, causing a large gash on her upper lip. She stumbled back as Shock and Barrel entered the room, Barrel was snickering and Shock had and evil smirk on his face. He came over to Tragedy who was doubled over on the floor bleeding way too much for it to be healthy. Shock came over and picked her up but one arm, he lifted her face up to meet his. Before Shock could say a word he noticed that Tragedy's eyes were no longer the eerie gold but blue like Comedy's.

"I think I should check on Comedy" Barrel said frightened and walked into Shock's room. As soon as he came into the room, Comedy shot up gasping for breath. Barrel took one look at him and noticed his eyes were gold, like Tragedy's. "What's wrong?" Barrel asked.

"What's going on in Lock's room?"


	6. What's Going On

_**Sorry it took so long...alot of school work so enjoy**_

Comedy and Barrel ran into Lock's room and saw Shock and Tragedy both on the floor. Tragedy was cove in blood and Shock was wide-eyed in terror.

"What happened in here?" Comedy asked.

"I-I du-du-don't know but shu-shu-she . . . " but Shock couldn't finish. Comedy looked over at Tragedy, her eyes were slowly closing and her skin had an ashy color to it. Comedy came over to her and lifted her up onto Lock's bed; he pushed her down gently causing her to lie down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep just as Sally and Lock walked into the room with Comedy standing over her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lock shouted and jumped on Comedy giving him a few good punches in the face.

"Lock, get off of him" Sally shouted and pulled Lock off of Comedy.

"I did nothing, she and Shock got into a fight and I was helping her into bed, she's hurt alright?" Comedy said slowly getting up, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"You see Lock he wasn't hurting her, he was just helping" Sally said as she walked over to Tragedy who was lying in a fetal position. Sally felt her forehead which was burning hot, and she examine her cut lip and finally accepting that she was okay; she covered Tragedy with a blanket. Sally turned to see Shock staring at Sally, and he had the look of pure terror on his face.

"Shock what happened to you" Lock asked.

"yuh-yuh-your gu-girlfriend there was mu-muh- messing with my mind" Shock stuttered "sh-sh-she showed me images of whu-whu-when Oogie was alive and it scared me to hell".

"What are you talking about?" Lock laughed.

"YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND CAN READ MINDS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Shock yelled causing Tragedy to stir.

"Shut up stupid," Lock whispered.

"What do you mean, read minds?" Sally asked.

"I mean, she can make you remember things you forgot" Shock whispered fiercely.

"You forgot about Oogie?" Barrel piped in.

"Well I was trying, but her eyes began to glow blue and I just blacked out" Shock said angrily.

"What's wrong with her now?" Lock said.

"Well I don't know" Shock shouted.

"SHUT UP" Lock screamed and Tragedy opened her eyes. "Now look what you've done"!

"Well you were the one that yelled" Shock screamed. While those two were bickering, Tragedy sat up and immediately looked over to Comedy. She got up and as she walked over to him she said, "who are you"?

"I was going to ask the same question," Comedy said.


End file.
